Ecoute ton coeur
by laure59
Summary: Songfic sur la musique de DHT Listen to your heart. J'espère que cela vous plaira.


La chanson est Listen to your heart de DHT

Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, sauf Hibari, Mukuro et Tsuna que j'ai kidnappé.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Que m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi ces sentiments contradictoires m'envahisse-t-il? Pourquoi ma vie est-elle toujours si compliqué ? Je ne suis pas adepte de la simplicité, mais bon depuis que Reborn est arrivé, il y a maintenant cinq ans, je m'y suis habitué. Alors pourquoi faut-il que mon cœur fasse des siennes, n'avais-je pas une vie assez stressante pour qu'il en rajoute. Il était la seul chose qui ne changeait pas. Pourquoi quand je l'aperçois avec son air toujours si renfrognée mon cœur s'emballe. Pourquoi ai-je toujours envie de le voir sourire même si je n'y arrive que très rarement. Pourquoi ne le fait-il plus lorsque je regarde Kyoko-chan ? Qu'a-t-il de plus que les autres pour réussir cet exploit.<p>

C'est face à toutes ces questions qu'une chanson qui passe à la radio m'interpelle. C'est une chanson anglaise que je comprends parfaitement puisqu'en plus de l'Italien, j'ai dû me mettre à l'anglais.

**I know ****there's something ****in the ****wake**** of ****your smile ****(Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose derrière ton sourire.)  
>I <strong>**get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah (****J'en****ai****l'idée**** à cause du regard ****que****tu**** as, ****ouais****.)  
>You've built a love but that love falls apart (<strong>**Tu****t'es****construit**** un amour ****mais****cet**** amour ****tombe**** en ****morceau****)  
>Your little piece of heaven turns to dark.( Ton petit <strong>**morceau**** de ****paradis****tourne**** à ****l'obscurité****.)  
><strong>

J'ai l'impression qu'elle est écrite pour moi, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Suis-je vraiment en train d'oublier mon amour pour Kyoko-chan au profit d'un autre?

**Listen to your heart (****Ecoute**** ton ****cœur****)  
>When he's calling for you(<strong>**Quand il t'appelle****.)  
>Listen to your heart (<strong>**Ecoute**** ton ****cœur****)  
>There's nothing else you can do(Il <strong>**n'y**** a ****rien d'autre que tu puisses ****faire.)  
>I don't know where you're going(Je ne sais pas <strong>**où****tu**** vas)  
>And I don't know why(Et je ne sais pas <strong>**pourquoi****,)  
>But listen to your heart(<strong>**Mais écoute ****ton ****cœur****)  
>Before you tell him goodbye(Avant de <strong>**lui**** dire au revoir)**

Un autre! Cela me fait bizarre de dire ça. Comment suis-je passé d'un amour pour une fille belle, douce et gentille à un garçon taciturne qui n'hésite pas à mordre à mort toute personne ne respectant pas ses règles. Amour. Est-ce vraiment de l'amour que je ressens pour lui ? Ou ne suis-je pas devenus masochiste, à force de recevoir des coups de Reborn ? Peut-être est-ce parce que justement il frappe tout le monde que je me sens attirés par lui ?**  
><strong>

**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile(Parfois tu te demandes si ce combat en vaut la peine.)  
>The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah(Les moments les plus précieux se sont perdus dans la marée ouais)<br>They're swept away and nothing is what it seems(Ils sont emportés et rien ne ressemble à,)  
>The feeling of belonging to your dreams(Ce sentiment d'appartenir à tes rêves.)<br>**

Nan ! Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça ! Quand ai-je commencé à le voir d'une autre façon ? Peut-être quand je l'ai surpris en train de s'occupé de Roll et Hibird et qu'il avait ce visage si calme et si apaisé ? Où quand je l'ai surpris en train de m'observer et que je l'ai vu rougir en détournant la tête. D'ailleurs en y repensant c'est l'un des seules fois ou il ne m'a pas menacé de ses tonfas. Il peut être si doux avec les jeunes enfants et les animaux que l'on a du mal à croire qu'il puisse être si cruel.

**Listen to your heart(Ecoute ton cœur)  
>When he's calling for you(Quand il t'appelle.)<br>Listen to your heart (Ecoute ton cœur)  
>T<strong>**here's nothing else you can do(Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire.)  
>I don't know where you're going(Je ne sais pas où tu vas)<br>And I don't know why(Et je ne sais pas pourquoi,)  
>But listen to your heart(Mais écoute ton cœur)<br>Before you tell him goodbye(Avant de lui dire au revoir)**

Rien que de penser à lui, je commence à sentir des rougeurs m'envahir. Et mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Je pense de plus en plus à lui à toute heure du jour et mes nuits sont peuplés d'image dont je préfèrerais ne plus me souvenir. Et quand je le vois c'est pire.

**And there are voices that want to be heard(Et il y a des voix qui veulent être entendues.)  
>So much to mention but you can't find the words(Il y a tant à dire mais tu ne peux pas trouver les mots.)<br>The scent of magic, the beauty that's been(Ce parfum de magie, la beauté que ça fut)  
>When love was wilder than the wind(C'était quand l'amour était plus sauvage que le vent)<strong>

Oui, finalement, je dois l'aimer car même Kyoko-chan ne me faisait pas ressentir le quart de ce que lui me fait ressentir. Pourquoi me suis-je mis à chercher le pourquoi de toutes ses sensations ? Peut-être parce que ce matin tu m'as appelé dans ton bureau et que tu m'as embrassé. Parce que j'ai pu sentir le goût de tes lèvres et que cela m'as troublé ou peut-être parce que j'ai vu un Hibari tendre et passionné ? Ou encore parce que tu m'as dévoilé tes sentiments et que tu m'as demandé de réfléchir aux miens et que tu voulais ta réponse demain ?

**Listen to your heart (take a listen to it) (Ecoute ton cœur)  
>When he's calling for you(Quand il t'appelle)<br>Listen to your heart (take a listen to it) (Ecoute ton cœur)  
>There's nothing else you can do(Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire.)<br>****I don't know where you're going(Je ne sais pas où tu vas)  
>And I don't know why(Et je ne sais pas pourquoi,)<br>But listen to your heart(Mais écoute ton cœur)  
>Before oh... before you tell him goodbye(Avant oh... <strong>**Avant de lui dire au revoir)**

Quand j'ai sentis tes lèvres sur les miennes et tes mains sur mon corps qui me tenait je n'ai pu m'empêcher de frissonner et d'en vouloir plus, plus que ce simple contact. Quand tu t'es écarté, je n'ai pu que ressentir un grand vide, puis tu m'as fait un petit sourire en coin et tu as repris mes lèvres avec passion. Et toujours, j'en veux plus. Etre dans tes bras me conviens très bien. Et je ne veux rien d'autre.

**Listen to your heart(Ecoute ton cœur)  
>When he's calling for you(Quand il t'appelle.)<br>Listen to your heart (Ecoute ton cœur)  
>There's nothing else you can do(Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire.)<br>I don't know where you're going(Je ne sais pas où tu vas)  
>And I don't know why(Et je ne sais pas pourquoi,)<br>But listen to your heart(Mais écoute ton cœur)  
>Before you tell him goodbye(Avant de lui dire au revoir)<strong>

La chanson est finie depuis longtemps quand un sourire béat apparait sur mon visage, car enfin la solution m'apparaît clairement. Car maintenant je sais que je t'aime, et mon sourire s'agrandit en y repensant. Maintenant que mes sentiments sont au clair. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me diriger vers ton bureau dans ce château au l'on habite tous. Mon sourire se ternit quelque peu quand je pense à la réaction de mes autres gardiens mais surtout amis. Finalement je me dis qu'ils feront avec, et continue mon chemin vers l'homme que j'aime.

Quand j'entre dans la pièce après son invitation, son regard surpris me fait monter le rouge aux joues, je m'avance vers lui et quand j'arrive devant sa chaise, je lui prends le visage entre mes mains, je m'avance et lui donne un baiser enflammé. Une fois ses lèvres lâché, je lui murmure que je l'aime aussi et un magnifique sourire apparait avant qu'il ne reprenne mes lèvres avec ardeurs.

* * *

><p><strong>Laure<strong> : Et voilà une autre fic Reborn terminé.

**Hibari** : Ha bin ce n'est pas trop tôt stupide herbivore, je peux enfin profiter de mon Tsunayoshi.

Une aura sombre et meurtrière apparaît faisant peur à l'auteur qui ne peut s'empêcher de se planquer derrière le préfet.

**Mukuro** : Pourquoi est-ce que c'est l'alouette qui se retrouve avec le Vongola ? J'aurais bien aimé avoir son corps aussi moi.

**Laure** : Peut-être parce que je ne peux pas toujours faire de 182769 et que c'est Kyoya-kun qui m'a semblé le mieux correspondre ?

**Mukuro** : Ce n'est pas une raison, je veux que tu changes tout de suite avec moi.

**Hibari qui sort ses** **tonfas** : Certainement pas ananas herbivore. Tsunayoshi est à moi et je ne te le laisserais pas.

Commença un combat entre les deux gardiens, qui fut rapidement interrompus par un Tsuna visiblement en colère possédant les flammes de dernière volonté.

**Tsuna** : Vous deux, ça suffit quel est encore la raison de votre dispute ?

Aucun des deux n'osa répondre car si le Juudaime venait à apprendre la raison de cette bagarre ils ne donnaient pas chère de leurs peaux.

**Tsuna** : Si vous ne répondez pas c'est qu'il s'agit encore d'une dispute à propos de moi ? N'est-ce pas ? Vous connaissez la punition j'imagine, alors cette fois si je vous la double.

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la salle sous le regard choqué de ses deux gardiens qui le suivirent pour faire lever la punition.

**Laure** : Euh….. Je n'ai pas trop suivi là.

**Reborn apparaissant suspendues au plafond dans un costume de petit diable** : Et bien c'est simple Tsunaze vient de les punir de deux mois d'abstinences pour non-respect des règles qu'il a imposé.

**Laure** : Ah….. D'accord ! Je les pleins les pauvres, j'espère qu'ils vont réussir à lever la punition.

**Reborn** : Ca ne risque pas puisque Tsuna va les envoyer en mission pendant ce temps pour ne pas céder à leurs suppliques.

**Laure** : Mais il est sadique.

**Reborn **: Oui ! Je suis fier de mon élève.

**Laure** : J'imagine. Bon sur ses entrefaites, j'ai encore pleins de travail faudrait que je m'y remette.

* * *

><p>Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plus et j'attends vos avis avec impatience.<p>

Ciaossu.


End file.
